This invention relates to a clip for securing, relative to a floor, a carpet fixing strip of the kind comprising an elongate member having a plurality of teeth extending from an, in use, upwardly facing surface, the teeth engaging with a carpet adjacent an edge of the carpet, to retain the carpet usually under tension.
Such carpet fixing strips are well kwown. Conventionally such strips are secured to a floor on which the carpet is laid by nails which pass through the strip into the floor.
Where the floor is wooden this presents no problem. Where the floor is a solid floor, the use of special nails has been necessary. However were the floor has a poor surface such nails are unable to provide an adequate fixing between the strip and the floor.